Let It Be
by naleytonforever323
Summary: I had two of the biggest blows in my life happen on that day...The first was to find out my husband wanted nothing to do withme. The second was finding my best friend on the tour dead." S3 Naley hints...mostly Haley and the real reason she left the tour.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot based in S3…Don't give up hope on my other stories…I plan on updating them soon. I had most of the chapters typed when my computer totally crashed, so I lost those file. I've been busy typing them up so expect an update soon!!**

She had been back a month and he still had yet to budge on his indifference towards her. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not recruited both Peyton and Lucas to the dark side. Yeah, even Lucas hated her. Her ally was the one and only Brooke Davis. Boy, if someone had told her this time last year that she would be married and separated to Nathan Scott, a famous singer, estranged from Lucas, best friends with Brooke Davis, and a cheerleader, she would have told them exactly where to shove it. She had to force herself to hold back the laugh at the thought. Instead she let out what sounded close to a snort. Everyone in her History class, including Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton looked at her. Brooke turned her head, a slight smirk on her face, as if reading Haley's thoughts.

"Her nose must be going through withdraw from the lack of coke she did on tour."

She went there. Peyton Sawyer, Miss Coke Head herself had announced to the class a complete falsehood. Haley didn't care about the other stuff that said about her…she left her husband, Chris Keller kissed her, she expected forgiveness, blah, blah, blah. She did, care, however, when a lie was spread about her. Haley sat in her seat, steam coming from her ears.

Mrs. Hill, their teacher, watched the exchange, and wished that Haley would stand up for herself. She saw a lot of herself in Haley…She was going through a rather nasty divorce herself and had to deal with her ex's sister. Just the other night, the crazy woman called her and blamed Mrs. Hill, claiming it was her fault that her husband had cheated on her with the first blonde bimbo that came his way. Her husband's sister was used to walking all over Mrs. Hill, but she had underestimated her brother's wife…She had gotten an earful to stay out of things she didn't understand. "Haley, do you wish to respond back to Miss Sawyer?"

Once again, everyone in the class turned their attention back to Haley. She shook her head no.

"Of course she wouldn't have anything to say. She's always had a problem with running away from conflict." Haley, her promise to herself to ignore them completely forgotten, stood up and faced Lucas. Something in her had snapped when he said those false words.

"Like the time that I stood up for you when Nathan and his buddies tortured after they found out who your father was? Who was the one that punched Nathan in the eye? Was it Peyton? No, because she was too busy drooling over him. It was me, in 7th grade. They didn't mess with you again until last year when you joined the basketball team. I never once questioned you when you

set after your dream to play high school ball. In fact, I was the one that convinced your mother to let you join the team in the first place."

Haley let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She was about to sit down but Peyton's eye roll caught her attention.

"And you," she pointed her finger at the blonde, "you can't even begin to comprehend the hell I witnessed on tour. The backup singers were so on edge they had needles hanging from their veins. Chris and his band smoked pot and went on acid trips to unwind. My best friend on the tour, a girl named Kiley, died." Haley was yelling now. The whole class was holding their breath, shocked by her outburst. She had tears streaming down her face as she continued to stare Peyton down. "We made a promise to each other the first week that we would be strong together. That if we were tempted or pressured to do things we didn't want to do, we would tell the other. We were so close. Within a few short weeks we were finishing each other's sentences."

She was still crying, and for the first time since she had been back Nathan noticed the haunted, broken look in her eyes.

"One day I was sitting on the bus and she flipped out on me. She seemed like she was out of her mind. She kept yelling at me about how I should have never left home, how I should have stayed with my husband. I didn't know what to do. I mean, I had confided in her about how I regretted leaving the way I did, but I never expected her to judge me for it. She did the same thing. I just sat there letting her yell at me. When she was done she went to the back of the bus. I should have known something was wrong…We both had been pressured by a roadie to lose weight. But we laughed it off. At least I thought we did. That same roadie had promised Kiley the world if she did a line. A simple line of coke, and she would be off the hook. But he kept going back to her, knowing how vulnerable she was to advance in show business. Our relationship went downhill from there. I tried talking to her, but she blew me off every time. A couple of weeks later about a half an hour before we had to go on stage, Dan came and brought me annulment papers. I broke down. I went to find her, but I only discovered her body."

She paused for a second before continuing.

"I had two of the biggest blows in my life happen on that day. The first was to find out my husband wanted nothing to do with me and had to send his father to do the dirty work." Nathan cringed. "The second was finding my best friend on the tour dead. She had overdosed. I was devastated. I fell to the ground and held her until we were found by Chris. While I had been holding her, I found a note, addressed to me." She removed a crinkled piece of paper out of her pocket. "These were her final words to me."

"_Haley,_

_These past couple of weeks have been really rough for me, and it's not your fault. It's entirely mine. You tried to reason with me on one or more occasion, when in reality, it should have been me asking you for forgiveness. Not just forgiveness for yelling at you, but because I know my actions would have made you disappointed in me. You see, I have been doing coke and other drugs for weeks now. I did want to reconcile with you but I didn't in order to keep you safe. I didn't want you to get sucked into the world of constantly craving drugs. I know I should have confided in you but I knew you were already going through a lot with everything back at home. I have taken my final dose of the poison that has consumed me for the last couple of weeks. My wish is for you to sing one more song on this tour. I want you to sing "Let It Be", and think of me as your mother Mary. My words of wisdom to you are simple. Go back to your husband, to your friends. You are too good of a person for this world. Come back to music business on your own terms, don't let anyone pressure you or make you feel bad for living your dreams. My dream is for you to go home and create a big family, much like we talked about. Do this for me, it is my dying wish. I love you._

_K."_

When she finished, no one spoke or moved. After a couple moments, Brooke stood up and ushered an uncontrollable Haley out of the room. Those left in the room were left to ponder their thoughts. Lucas: Thinking how he needed a friend like Haley back in his life, Peyton: Regretting her choice of rumor and seeing Haley in a whole new light, and Nathan: Dreaming of a large family with many miniature Haleys.

The first one out of the room ran after her, ready to get his world back. Knowing it wouldn't be easy, but worth it all the same.


End file.
